


The Baron Gets to Play a Ghost

by Milotzi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: MyWitch25Days, F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milotzi/pseuds/Milotzi
Summary: Albus Dumbledore makes the staff performA Christmas Carol. The Bloody Baron is tasked with playing an important role. Severus is about to have a great Christmas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [25 Days of Drawing - 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795588) by [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch). 



> Created for the prompt _5\. The Bloody Baron celebrates the holidays._ for _mywitch25days_.

Severus Snape was trying to concentrate on his bacon and eggs and ignore the faces Minerva was making at him from the other side of Hagrid. Severus stared into his coffee. Couldn't he at least have some peace in the morning? He was more than fond of her, which he had been proving to her in manifold and varied ways last night. But he wasn't one for talking at breakfast, as she should know by now. Especially not when he had a whole day of rehearsal for Albus's next crazy Christmas idea ahead of him. Him Ebenezer Scrooge! That was adding insult to injury. As if being Joseph in last year's bloody stupid living nativity scene hadn't been bad enough. Seeing Minerva's surprisingly dainty feet for the first time had been a plus. But he had nearly lost self-control and let his hammer drop on that pervert exhibitionist little wanker Dobby. Baby Jesus, my arse. And Sybill, who was currently sitting at the far side of the table and noisily slurping her milky tea, fortified, as his nose told him, by a big dose of rum. He shuddered at the thought of her half naked “star” performance last year. At least this year, she'd only be one of many guests at Mr Fezzwig's Christmas party, no doubt liberally partaking of the punch. Hagrid hopefully wouldn't emulate her penchant for showing naked skin in his role as the Ghost of Christmas Present and show off his chest and midriff. Dumbledore might make him, though, he was such a literalist, Snape thought as Hagrid got up and left with a mumbled, “See you later at rehearsal, ‘fessor.”

Minerva plunked herself down the seat next to him as soon as it was empty and poked her finger into his upper arm. Which hurt.

“He's your ghost. He's your responsibility. You must make him stop”, she said.

“What? Who? Why?”

“The Bloody Baron, of course. He is rehearsing all the time and driving the other ghosts crazy. AND he's got the wrong end of the stick to boot.”

“Rehearsing? But he's groaning and clanking up on the Astronomy Tower all the time. What's the difference? To give Albus his due, casting him as Jacob Marley's ghost was inspired.”

Minerva sighed and dragged him up by his elbow.

“You'd better come and see, and, even more importantly, hear yourself.”

As they were approaching the Astronomy Tower, Severus began to realize that the usual clanking noise there was a lot more rhythmic than normal. And the moaning was more, well, for want of a better word, musical. If out of tune.

“He got it so wrong, Severus, and no one has had the guts to tell him. The Fat Friar has threatened to move to a monastery on the continent and the Grey Lady has said she'll turn into a banshee if she hears _No Woman No Cry_ one more time.”

Minerva's cheeks had flushed pink and she had started to giggle but pulled herself together.

“He's yours, Severus. Promise to make him stop this racket right now. Bob Marley's ghost, indeed.” She started giggling again as _Jamming_ came to an end.

Severus nodded his promise and then watched her shapely arse move away from him through the corridor to the rhythm of _Could You Be Loved?_.


	2. Chapter 2

Whatever Severus had said or done had worked. The clanking and moaning returned to normal. Minerva briefly worried that the Baron had not reacted with any of his normal violence and fury to this intervention but kept winking at Severus whenever he passed by or through him. And she could see Severus trying hard not to smirk. But then some student misbehaving would catch her attention and she forgot about the whole thing.

Severus was looking forward to the staff performance of _A Christmas Carol_ , especially to his scene with Marley's ghost. He had kept his promise. No more musical noises in the Astronomy Tower. He hadn't promised anything about what would happen on stage, though. The Weasley twins had been most helpful for once. At the right moment they would activate the red yellow green and black garland streamers. The Baron had agreed that one shouldn't let the audience (or the director) in on how exactly one was going to interpret a role. Severus grinned and fingered the dark glasses he kept in his coat pocket. “Bah, humbug”, he declared loudly.

As he got ready for bed he was humming, “I Shot the Sheriff and I fucked his deputy. “ And he planned on continuing to do so. She would forgive him. She had a most wonderful sense of humour.


End file.
